wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Now!!! Gamble
Now!!! Gamble is the opening theme for Season 3 of Working!! Anime, sung by Kana Asumi (Popura Taneshima), Saki Fujita (Mahiru Inami) and Eri Kitamura (Yachiyo Todoroki). Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version 日本= (らん　らん　らん　らん) (ニュー　ニュー　ニュー　ニュー) Spark me up! Check, check, check! 物足りない　見透かされたい この気持　てっきり知りたい 踏み込みたい　我慢できない 天からのお告げがほしい シャッフルしなくては良い子のままになる 妄想の日常崩れない コールはしたいけど　そっちの吐息では 注文が機能しない Go! Ready! Go! 今日はギャンブルしよう イチかバチかのように (どんどんBaby ニューニュー) (どんBaby New Way, New Way!) ワイルドしよう 恋の秘境へと向かおう (どんどんBaby ニューニュー) (どんBaby New Way, New Way!) 大まかと聞いた言葉起こす時 ご一緒しましょう Spark me up! Start you up! Check, check, check! |-| Rōmaji= (ran ran ran ran) (nyuu nyuu nyuu nyuu) Spark me up! Check, check, check! mono tarinai misukasaretai kono kimochi tekkiri shiritai fumikomitai gaman dekinai ten kara no otsuge ga hoshii shaffuru shinakute wa yoi ko no mama ni naru mousou no nichijou kuzurenai kooru wa shitai kedo socchi no toiki dewa chuumon ga kinou shinai Go! Ready! Go! kyou wa gyanburu shiyou ichi ka bachi no you ni (don don Baby, nyuu nyuu!) (don Baby New Way, New Way!) wairudo shiyou koi no hikyou eto mukaou (don don Baby, nyuu nyuu!) (don Baby New Way, New Way!) oomaka toki ga kotoba okosu toki goissho shimashou Spark me up! Start you up! Check, check, check! |-| English= N/A Full Version 日本= NOW・NOW・NOW・NOW NEW・NEW・NEW・NEW NOW・NOW・NOW・NOW Spark me up! check check check! 物足りない　見透かされたい この気持ち　ケーキにしたい 踏み込みたい　我慢できない 天からの　お告げが欲しい シャッフル　しなくては よい子のままになる 妄想の日常 くずれない コールを　したいけど ファジーな吐息では 呪文が機能\しない (Go ready Go) 今日は　ギャンブルしよう イチかバチの闇　(Go baby NEW-NEW) 渡ろ　(Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) ワイルドしよう 恋の秘境へと　(Go baby NEW-NEW) 向かお　(Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) 逢魔が時が ことを起こす時 ごいっしょ　しましょ！ NOW・NOW・NOW・NOW NEW・NEW・NEW・NEW NOW・NOW・NOW・NOW Start you up! check check check! ジャンプしたい　地道な夢を リセットで　チェンジにしたい あぶなくない　正気だけれど この瞳　電波にしたい テーブルについたか？ スタートしてるのか？ 距離感の秘密が 見えない 流し目　上手くても 霊感忘れては 運命が転ばない (No Fuzzy No) そうだ！　ギャンブルしよう 魔法陣の文字　(Go baby NEW-NEW) 回せ　(Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) ジャングルしよう 愛の野生へと　(Go baby NEW-NEW) 走れ　(Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) 次のベットで　オーラ競うから サムアップ　しましょ！ 渡るロマンのキューピットは 意外な場所に隠れてる 冷や汗でも　ヨコシマでも 天国(ヘヴン)のシッポ とっつかまえろ シャッフルしなければ 傷つくこともない あふれてる日常 変わらない レイズをしたければ 弱気なまなざしに 呪文を書きこもうよ (Go ready Go, Go ready NOW) 今日は　ギャンブルしよう イチかバチの闇　(Go baby NEW-NEW) 渡ろ　(Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) ワイルドしよう 恋の秘境へと　(Go baby NEW-NEW) 向かお　(Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) 逢魔が時が ことを起こす時 ごいっしょ　しましょ！ NOW・NOW・NOW・NOW NEW・NEW・NEW・NEW NOW・NOW・NOW・NOW Spark me up! Start you up! check check check! |-| Rōmaji= NOW NOW NOW NOW NEW NEW NEW NEW NOW NOW NOW NOW Spark me up! check, check, check! mono tarinai misukasaretai kono kimochi kekkin shitai fumikomitai gaman dekinai ten kara no otsuge ga hoshii SHAFFURU shinakute wa yoi ko no mama ni naru mousou no nichijou kuzurenai HOORU o shitai kedo FAJII na toiki de wa jumon ga kinou shinai (Go ready Go) kyou wa GYANBURU shiyou ICHI ka BACHI no yami (Go baby NEW-NEW) wataro (Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) WAIRUDO shiyou koi no hikyou e to (Go baby NEW-NEW) mukao (Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) oomagatoki ga koto o okosu toki goissho shimasho! NOW NOW NOW NOW NEW NEW NEW NEW NOW NOW NOW NOW Start you up! check, check, check! JANPU shitai jimichi na yume o RISETTO de CHENJI ni shitai abunakunai shouki da keredo kono hitomi denpa ni shitai TEEBURU ni tsuita ka? SUTAATO shiteru no ka? kyorikan no himitsu ga mienai nagashime umakute mo reikan wasurete wa unmei ga korobanai (No Fuzzy No) souda! GYANBURU shiyou mahoujin no moji (Go baby NEW-NEW) mawase (Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) JANGURU shiyou ai no yasei e to (Go baby NEW-NEW) hashire (Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) tsugi no BETTO de OORA kisou kara SAMUAPPU shimasho! wataru ROMAN no KYUUPITTO wa igai na basho ni kakureteru hiyaase demo YOKOSHIMA demo HEVUN no SHIPPO tot tsukamaero SHAFFURU shinakereba kizutsuku koto mo nai afureteru nichijou kawaranai REIZU o shitakereba yowaki na manazashi ni jumon o kaki komou yo (Go ready Go, Go ready NOW) kyou wa GYANBURU shiyou ICHI ka BACHI no yami (Go baby NEW-NEW) wataro (Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) WAIRUDO shiyou koi no hikyou e to (Go baby NEW-NEW) mukao (Go, baby NEW-WAY NEW-WAY) oomagatoki ga koto o okosu toki goissho shimasho! NOW NOW NOW NOW NEW NEW NEW NEW NOW NOW NOW NOW Spark me up! Start you up! check, check, check! |-| English= NOW NOW NOW NOW NEW NEW NEW NEW NOW NOW NOW NOW Spark me up! Check, check, check! It’s not enough – I want you to see right through me! I’d like to call in sick on this feeling… I wanna take a step in – I can’t hold back any longer; I wish a revelation would just come down from the heavens! If I don’t shuffle it well, I’ll end up a good girl like before, Unable to crush my everyday fantasies. I’d like to call your bluff, But with these fuzzy sighs, My spells just won’t work. Go! Ready go! Let’s GAMBLE today, Putting everything on the line, (Don’t baby new new!) As we cross on over! (Don’t baby new way, new way!) Let’s get WILD, Heading for unknown territories, (Don’t baby new new!) Of love! (Don’t baby new way, new way!) When unexpected moments lead to action, Let us go together! NOW NOW NOW NOW NEW NEW NEW NEW NOW NOW NOW NOW Start you up! Check, check, check! I wanna jump down a straightforward path – Reset and make a change! I’m far from dangerous, quite sane, But I wish I could shoot radio waves from these eyeballs! Trying to realize when I’ve reached a table, Or whether I’ve even gotten started… I can’t see the trick in feeling out distance. Even if I get good at making sidelong glances, If I can’t sense the supernatural, Fate won’t come rolling my way… No! Fuzzy no! So yeah, let’s GAMBLE! Let the words on our magic circle,(Don’t baby new new!) Start to spin! (Don’t baby new way, new way!) Let’s JUNGLE – heading for the wildness of love, (Don’t baby new new!) At a run! (Don’t baby new way, new way!) For the next bet, we’ll be comparing auras, So let’s sum it all up! The cupid that stopped in the middle of passing by, Is hiding in an unexpected place – No matter if it’s drawing a cold sweat, or looking wicked, Catch heaven by the tail! If we don’t shuffle, There’s no risk of being hurt; Our repetitive everyday lives won’t change. But if we wanna raise the stakes, Let’s write a spell into our sparkling gazes! Go! Ready go! Go! Ready now! Let’s GAMBLE today, Putting everything on the line,(Don’t baby new new!) As we cross on over! (Don’t baby new way, new way!) Let’s get WILD, Heading for unknown territories,(Don’t baby new new!) Of love! (Don’t baby new way, new way!) When unexpected moments lead to action, Let us go together! NOW NOW NOW NOW NEW NEW NEW NEW NOW NOW NOW NOW Spark me up! Start you up! Check, check, check! Category:Anime Opening Themes